


Cute in the Kitchen

by Light679



Series: Leon fanfiction (smut and fluff) [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alcohol, Cooking, Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light679/pseuds/Light679
Summary: You sneak over to Leon's for a little late-night baking and fun.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader
Series: Leon fanfiction (smut and fluff) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116371
Kudos: 5





	Cute in the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> Player Character aged up to age 21+

I checked the halls around me as I knocked quietly on Leon’s door. We’d been spending a lot of time at each other’s hotel suites, namely me in his. We still hadn’t publicly revealed our status as a couple, so I was careful to make sure we weren’t constantly being seen coming in and out of each other’s apartments. The occasional drop-by was fine for the public eye- after all, we had become good friends and rivals over the course of my Gym Challenge and as I transitioned to the Champion, but too many visits would likely attract suspicion. 

Tonight we’d planned to bake chocolate truffles together. I carried the baking ingredients we’d needed besides the Irish crème whiskey, which Leon promised to provide. Music played as I entered the apartment, and Leon was wearing an apron around his waist. It was absolutely too cute on him, and I told him as much as I set my ingredients on the table. He handed me my own apron that he tied around my waist with his nimble fingers. He pulled up the recipe on his Rotom Phone, opening the bottle of Irish crème and taking a sip. He grunted at the potency of the drink, offering me some. I took a sip and my throat felt the burning as the liquid oozed down my throat. We began measuring ingredients, preparing to add them to the bowl, dancing playfully as we worked. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Leon sneaking a few playful sips from the bottle of whiskey. “There better be enough left for the truffles,” I teased playfully, sneaking a sip for myself. 

As I stirred the mixture of cocoa, alcohol, butter, and espresso, Leon hugged me from behind, resting his head on my shoulder, rocking in time with the slow song that now played. His breath smelled strongly of the alcohol by now, a cute grin on his face as he watched me work. Occasionally he would place a sweet kiss on my cheek or nose and then go back to watching me stir, eyes transfixed on the batter taking shape. I laughed as his arms remained tight around me as I waddled to the table, Leon in tow, to roll the batter in cocoa powder and onto the pan. From behind me, I heard the faint sloshing of a bottle and I laughed as I easily swiped it from Leon’s clumsy fingers, inspecting the state of the bottle. Aside from the amount we’d used for the baking, Leon and I had barely made a dent in the liquid, although I’d only had a few sips to begin with. My purple-haired boyfriend was such a lightweight, sloshed after a tiny bit of whisky. And for some odd reason, I found it endearing.

Leon whined playfully as I set the bottle out of his reach, but wrapped his arms tighter around my waist and otherwise didn’t move. He frowned when I finished rolling and moved to bring the pan to the fridge. “Hey, you have some cocoa on your cheek,” he pouted. Before I could grab a napkin, Leon licked the powder from my face, lapping at my face like a puppy, his breath smelling even stronger than before. I laughed, reaching my fingers into the cocoa powder and flicking it at his face. 

He stopped, shocked for a moment. “Oh, it’s on,” he said, chuckling, dipping a finger into the butter and smearing it on my nose. I retaliated by dumping some mini chocolate chips in his hair. Roaring with laughter, he reached for the bottle of whisky, dumping the contents on my head. Shrieking, I grabbed the kitchen sink sprayer and turned it on him, soaking his clothes the way mine were with alcohol. Somehow, he managed to get ahold of the sprayer, turning it on me as I dusted his face with more cocoa powder and sugar. We were an absolute mess, and the kitchen was even worse. Giggling, Leon wrapped me into a sweet hug, a peace offering to call his official truce. 

I ran Leon a hot shower and then helped him stumble into bed, changing into a pair of his already dirty, but passable clothes until I could clean off myself. By now, he was mostly just tired, and a little giggly as I tucked him into his sheets and shut the light off. Finally, I was able to get the chocolate candies into the fridge and get to work on the kitchen, smiling the whole time. 


End file.
